Bibi Malfidus
by Dutch Writers
Summary: Perkamentus wil de kloof tussen puurbloeden en mensen van dreuzelafkomst en halfbloeden dichten. Om dit te doen sluit hij een contract met WTV, dat hij stellen bij elkaar zal brengen, die van zeer verschillende afkomsten zijn... Een groep vrienden is slac


**Disclaimer**_Hp_ _is niet van mij, het is van Rowling. Dit vind je alleen aan het begin van dit verhaal. Wil je jezelf verzekeren van het feit dat Hp niet van mij is, kijk dan even hier…_

**Bibi Malfidus**

Bibi zat kaarsrecht in de de stoel en keek de kamer rond. Er waren zeven anderen in de kamer, maar er werd geen woord gezegd. Marcel, Ron en Hermelien zaten aan de ene kant, Draco en Blaise aan de andere en Hannah, Celeone en Bibi zaten zo'n beetje in het midden. Bibi keek naar haar handen en wierp vervolgens een blik op Marcel, die ook naar haar bleek te kijken. Bibi glimlachte naar hem en Marcel werd gelijk knalrood terwijl er vanaf de andere kant van de kamer werd gesnoven. Geïrriteerd keken zowel Bibi als Celeone in de richting van de twee jongens, maar op het moment dat Celeone haar mond opende kwam Perkamentus de kamer in. Aarzelend sloot ze haar mond weer terwijl Perkamentus op de bank ging zitten. Glimlachend keek hij de achter leerlingen aan, maar zei geen woord tot Hermelien vroeg: "Waarom heeft u ons bij elkaar geroepen?"

Hermelien had de taak van hoofdmonitor afgewezen waardoor Bibi hem had gekregen, maar nog steeds nam ze overal het voortouw in. Draco was de andere hoofdmonitor en hoewel hij blij was dat Hermelien de plek niet had, wilde hij ook zo min mogelijk met Bibi te maken hebben. De reden daarvoor was Bibi totaal niet duidelijk en hoofdschudden richtte ze haar aandacht weer op Perkamentus, die net uit begon te leggen waarvoor hij hun bijeen had geroepen.

"Jullie zijn hier omdat ik een project ga beginnen om de kloof tussen puurbloeden, halfbloeden en kinderen van dreuzelouders te dichten." zei Perkamentus, maar de acht jongeren in de kamer staarden naar hem alsof hij gek was geworden. "Hoe bedoeld u dat?" vroeg Bibi na een moment van stilte en Perkamentus keek haar nu recht aan. "Jullie zijn allemaal van verschillende afkomsten en nu had ik het idee om jullie aan elkaar te koppelen. Niet als studiemaatjes, maar als getrouwde stellen. Ik heb in deze doos stukken perkament met jullie namen gedaan en die heb ik behekst. Wanneer iemand een briefje pakt zal hij of zij alleen degene krijgen en wie hij of zij het meeste gewaagd is."

Op dit moment was Perkamentus even stil, maar toen Celeone haar mond opende stak hij zijn hand op en ging verder. "Ik verwacht van jullie dat jullie acteren wanneer jullie in het openbaar zijn en ook wanneer de pers er is. Het word namelijk uitgezonden op WTV als een realiteitsprogramma. Elke week word de kijkers een vraag gesteld en kunnen ze stemmen op 'hun' koppel, het stel waarvan zij denken dat die het meeste bij elkaar passen. Daarnaast krijgen jullie van mij elke weer een opdracht waar je als stel aan moet voldoen." vertelde het schoolhoofd en viel weer stil om adem te kunnen halen. Op dat moment opende Bibi haar mond en zei voor haar doen zeer kil "Beseft u wel dat sommigen van ons een vriendje of vriendin hebben?"

"Als je het zo wilt noemen in jouw geval." werd er vanaf de andere kan van de kamer gemompeld en Bibi wierp een geïrriteerde blik in de richting. "Bemoei je met je eigen liefdesleven Malfidus!" riep Celeone in eens giftig en Bibi voegde eraan toe "Oeps, die bestaat niet." De twee meiden barsten in lachen uit, maar werden gelijk stil toen Perkamentus weer verder ging. "Met dat feit kan ik helaas geen rekening houden en ik vraag jullie dan ook vriendelijk dat een tijdje te laten rusten." zei de oudere man en Bibi keek alsof ze het liefste één van de gouden doelpalen door zijn strot zou rammen.

"Ik doe niet mee." zei Bibi uiteindelijk op een toon die water kon bevriezen, maar Perkamentus leek hier rekening mee gehouden te hebben. "Die keuze staat niet vrij, ik heb toestemming van jullie ouders of voogd en wanneer jullie niet meewerken kunnen jullie niet slagen." zei het schoolhoofd kalm terwijl er een golf van protest over hem heen kwam. De duidelijkste was Celeoen die tetterde: "Achterbakse oude man! Ze zouden je op moeten sluiten, vlak naar Gladianus Smalhart!" Perkamentus hief weer zijn hand op na een moment en zei alsof er niets was "Als we kunnen beginnen, de pers staat te trappelen om de eerste foto's van jullie te kunnen maken en een live show uit te kunnen zenden."

Iedereen keek zuur naar het schoolhoofd, die nu vertelde dat de jongens een stuk perkament uit de doos moesten halen en dat ze dan bij een meisje geplaatst zouden worden. "Meneer Blaise Zambini, als u de eerste zou willen zijn. Houd echter nog wel voor u bij wie u hoort." zei Perkamentus en Blaise stond lenige op voordat hij met grote passen naar Perkamentus liep. Kalm deed hij een greep in de doos en liep weer terug naar zijn plek. Nu ging het ineens veel sneller en toen iedere jongen een stuk perkament had stond Perkamentus op en liep naar de deur. "Op het moment dat ik buiten ben mogen jullie op het briefje kijken, vervolgens hebben jullie vijf minuten om jullie voor te bereiden op de pers." zei de man en sloot de deur achter zich,…

"Nee! Het gebeurd niet! Ik weiger met haar samen te werken en ik wil al helemaal geen stel met haar zijn! Ik snap niet dat die spreuk denkt dat we aan elkaar gewaagd zijn! Ik werk niet samen met die duffe Ravenklauwer, zelfs al is ze hoofdmonitor! Ik zak nog liever!" loeide Draco verontwaardigd en Bibi's ogen vernauwden zich. Celeone stond al tegenover een kwade Blaise en schetterde dat als hij zijn gevorkte tong niet achter zijn tanden hield ze zijn tong eruit zou snijden.  
Bibi zuchtte en besloot een andere aanpak te gebruiken dan, de nu knalrode, Celeone. Met grote passen liep ze naar de nog steeds schreeuwende Draco en greep zijn gewaad terwijl ze hem met een klap tegen de muur duwde, waardoor hij en de rest stilviel. "Luister goed, want ik dit maar één keer zeggen. Ik ben niet van plan om te zakken zodat jij de koppige puurbloed uit kan hangen. Je werkt mee of ik zorg er persoonlijk voor dat je een maand op de ziekenafdeling ligt." siste ze giftig en de blonde jongen staarde haar met grote ogen aan. Waar was die verlegen Ravenklauwer gebleven?


End file.
